


At the Club

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Clubbing, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft decides it's about time to check out the dance club. He finds more than a dance.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	At the Club

Mycroft nervously entered the loud club. This was not his sort of place, at all, but, well, he was halfway through university. Might as well take the leap sometime.

The place thronged with young men. He felt more than one looking him over as he made his way deeper into the place, trying to relax and move with the music. He reached the bar and got a drink, wondering if this was the most foolish thing he’d done.

“Care to dance?” asked someone in his ear.

Mycroft swallowed the rest of his drink and turned around. The man was about his age, all warm brown eyes and a devilish grin. An earring caught the light.

“Yes, I think I would,” said Mycroft.

He reached out and took Mycroft’s hand, pulling him out towards the dance floor. Mycroft had never thought of himself as a particularly good dancer, but it was definitely something he’d done in the privacy of his own room.

Here though, it didn’t matter. Surrounded by so many people, nobody was paying attention to him but his partner. The man wasn’t a great dancer either, but Mycroft soon found himself moving closer. It was thrilling, dangerous, but hadn’t that been the point of this?

Mycroft lost track of time. His partner’s hand came to rest on his hip. Boldly, Mycroft leaned in and kissed him. He groaned softly and pulled Mycroft flush with his own body. Mycroft could feel his interest and his body was reacting in kind.

It was probably all too fast, but for once in his life, Mycroft didn’t care. He nudged his partner towards one of the darker corners of the club.

He grinned and pulled Mycroft along, flipping their position, so that Mycroft’s back was firmly against the wall. 

Mycroft opened his mouth to a rough kiss, clinging to his arms, feeling claimed.

“God, I want you,” growled the man, breaking the kiss to nip down his jawline. One hand moved to fondle Mycroft through his trousers.

Mycroft’s head thunked against the wall, his groan lost in the bass of the music. If this man wanted to take him right here against the wall he’d let him do so and happily.

He nipped his partner’s ear. “Fuck me,” he growled.

The man raised his head in surprise, studying Mycroft’s face. “You sure?” he asked, speaking up to be heard.

In answer Mycroft pulled him close and snogged him hungrily, slipping a hand down the front of his jeans.

“Christ,” he groaned against his lips. “I do want you, but not here. My place is close by.”

Mycroft wanted to groan in frustration, but he was right. And better to not get in trouble for public sex on his very first outing. “Alright.”

His hand was grabbed and he was pulled through the club and out a side door. Another couple clearly hadn’t waited to get home and were currently going at it next to the skip, but his own partner had other ideas and hurried along down the alleyway.

Mycroft wanted to laugh. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so free as this moment, going home with a stranger and knowing he was about to get very thoroughly fucked.

They went up a block of flats and he unlocked the door. “Name’s Greg, by the way,” the man said.

“Mycroft,” he answered, following Greg inside and pulling him into another kiss.

Greg kicked the door closed behind them. They shed their clothes as Greg led the way down the dark hall. Greg closed the bedroom door, then pushed him up against it, pinning Mycroft’s hands.

“Now I can have you just the way I want to,” whispered Greg.

“Please,” said Mycroft, not quite whimpering.

Greg nipped his lip and pulled him over to the bed, crawling over him and kissing him deeply. Mycroft reached out to stroke his cock. “Don’t tease,” he moaned.

“Look who's talking,” said Greg, leaning over and getting lube and condoms from the bedside table. He scooted down, rolling a condom on Mycroft before swallowing his cock.

Mycroft moaned, back arching, Greg’s fingers pressing into him. Mycroft hadn’t done this a lot, but he could tell this was going to be something special.

Greg clearly had experience. Mycroft happily gave himself over, feeling drunk on pleasure, wordless sounds falling from his lips.

At last, Greg raised his head and wiped his mouth. He grinned at Mycroft and reached for another condom. “Still with me?”

“God, yes,” breathed Mycroft, reaching for Greg.

Greg kissed him deeply as he thrust into Mycroft. Mycroft thought he might well come untouched. Greg played him like a fiddle, as if this were the thousandth time they were making love instead of the first.

Shuddering, Greg came hard, Mycroft’s hands in his hair. He kissed Mycroft again and held him for just a moment before pulling out and sliding down to take his cock in his mouth again.

Mycroft clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his noises as he came, stars bursting behind his eyes. How could it ever feel this good?

Dimly he was aware of Greg getting out of bed and returning a moment later with a cloth to clean him up. Mycroft knew he should probably get up himself, but frankly, he could hardly be arsed to move.

Greg lay back down next to him and kissed him gently. “Stay with me?” he asked.

Mycroft wondered if he meant the night or something else. They could figure that out in the morning, he supposed. He opened his eyes and smiled at Greg. “I will.”


End file.
